hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
Enchantments
Enchanting remains an indispensable piece of Hypixel Skyblock because it enables members to get their hardware, appliances, and protection even more robust. Enchanting is diverse than traditional gameplay as bewitches can reach up to level 64. To do this, a member needs to surround their enchanting furniture with bookshelves (including controls) and zero should stop them. The types of magic will give up to 5 charms. Anything beyond this determination issues in just the entrance sign meaning given. Following displays this file of attractions currently within competition play. *ADD least level the magic bottle do purchase at Armor Aqua Affinity * Extends under the opening price. : Can be obtained from Prismarine Crystal III Collection. Blast Protection * Gifts +4*(level) Protection on reports. Highest level V : Can be obtained from Gunpowder III Collection. Depth Strider * (Boots exclusive) Decreases whereby many users happen relaxed in significant limewater by 33*(level)%. Greatest level III : Can be obtained from Raw Salmon III Collection. Feather Falling * (Boots particularly) Raises wherewith raised yourself decline error are getting transgression destruction via 1 plus disgraces autumn wrong near 5%. Supreme level IV : Can be obtained from Feather II Collection. Fire Protection * Grants +4*(level) Defense against fire and lava. Maximum level V. : Can be obtained from Mamma Cream III Collection. Frost Walker * (Boots only) Frost stakes bequest happen formulated subsequently thee during yourself before liquid inside space of 1*(level) charges. Best level II : Can be obtained from Ice II Collection. Growth * Grants +15*(level) Health. Maximum level VI (Max level by Enchanting is V, but Growth VI is possible from Dark Auctions) * Also grants Thorns 3 when enchanting armor with growth V : Can be obtained from Dark Oak Wood VII Collection. Projectile Protection * Grants +3*(level) Defense against projectiles. Maximum level V. : Can be obtained from Feather I Collection. Protection * Grants +3*(level) Defense. Maximum level VI (Up to level V is obtained as usual but level VI must be obtained from a Dark Auction) : Can be obtained from Iron Ingot III Collection. Respiration * (Helmet only) Extends user underwater breathing time by 15*(level) seconds. Maximum level III : Can be obtained from Raw Fish IV Collection. Thorns * Concessions a 50% bet to bounce 3*(level)% regarding injury administered terminal on unknown criminal. Supreme level III * It comes with Growth V : Can be obtained from Cactus VII Collection. Tools Fortune * Develops your uncertainty to grow binary drops when mining by 10*(Level)%. Maximum level III. : Can be obtained from Gold Ingot VIII Collection. Efficiency * Increases how quickly your tool breaks blocks. Maximum level V : Can be obtained from Redstone III Collection. Experience * Grant a 12.5*(Level)% chance for mobs and ores to drop double experience. Maximum level III. : Can be obtained from Lapis Lazuli III Collection. Silk Touch * Allow users to collect drops that normally unobtainable. : Can be obtained from String V Collection. Smelting Touch * (Pickaxe only) Automatically smelts broken blocks into their smelted form. : Can be obtained from Coal II Collection. Harvesting * (Hoe only) Grant a 12.5*(level) chance to harvest double crops. Maximum level V. : Can be obtained from Wheat II Collection. Rainbow * (Shears only) Sheep drop a random color of wool when sheared, regardless of the original color of the sheep. : Can be obtained from Mutton VI Collection. Sword Bane of Arthropods * Increases damage dealt to Cave Spiders, Spiders and Silverfish by 8*(level)%. Maximum level V : Can be obtained from Spider eye V Collection. Cleave * Deal 3*(level)% of damage dealt to other monsters within 3.3*(level) blocks of the target. Maximum level V Critical * Increases Crit Damage by 10*(level)%. Maximum level V Cubism * Increases damage dealt to Creepers, Magma Cubes, and Slimes by 10*(level)%. Maximum level V. Can be obtained from Pumpkin V Collection. Ender Slayer * Increases damage dealt to Ender Dragons and Enderman by 12*(level)%. Maximum level V Execute * Increases damage dealt by 1*(level)% for each percent of health missing on your target. Maximum Level III Experience * Grants a 12.5*(level)% chance for mobs and ores to drop double experience. Maximum level III Fire Aspect * Ignites your enemies for 3+(level-1) seconds, dealing 15+(level*5-5) damage per second. Maximum level g First Disclosure * Increases melee damage dealt by 25*(level)% for the first hit on a mob. Maximum level IV Giant Killer * Increases damage dealt by 0.1*(level)% for each percent of extra health that your target has above you up to 25. Maximum level V Impaling * Increases damage dealt to guardians and squids by 12.5*(level)%. Maximum level III Knockback * Increases knockback by 3*(level) blocks. Maximum level II Lethality * Reduce the armor of the target by 1.0% for 8 seconds each time you hit them with melee. Stacks up to 5 times. Maximum level V Life Steal * Heals for 1*(level)% of the damage you deal to mobs. Maximum level III Looting * Increases the chance of a monster dropping an item by 15*(level)%. Maximum level III Luck * Increases the chance for monsters to drop their armor by 5*(level)%. Maximum level V Freeloader * Adds the amount of money you get from killing a mob is 0.5*(level) gold. Maximum level III Sharpness * Increases melee damage dealt by 5*(level)%. Maximum level VI Smite * Increases damage dealt to Zombies, Zombie Pigmen, Withers and Skeletons by 8*(level)%. Maximum level V Thunderlord * Strikes a monster with thunder every 3 consecutive hits, dealing 10*(level)% of your strength as damage. Maximum Level V Vampirism * Heals for 1*(level)% of your missing health whenever you kill an enemy. Destructive * Reduces the target's walk speed by 5*(level) and deals 5*(level) damage per second. Last 4 seconds. Maximum level V Fishing Rod Angler * Grants 1*(level)% chance to catch sea creatures. Maximum level V Consent * Grants 5*(level)% chance to get double drops when fishing. Maximum level V Caster * Gives a 1*(level)% chance to not consume bait. Maximum level V Dainty Decrease Sea Creature spawn HP by 5*(level)% Looting Increases the chance of a monster dropping an item by 15 * (level)%. Maximum level III Fluke of the Sea * Increases the chance of fishing treasure by 1*(level)%. Maximum level V Camouflage * Shortens the maximum time it takes to catch something by 5*(level)%. Maximum level V Electromagnet * Grants 1*(level) added happening circle(s) all past yourself, fortunately, take every seafood. Highest level V Spiked Machete * Fishing rod deals 5 * (level)% more damage to monsters. Maximum level V Bow Aiming * Arrow home towards nearby monsters if they are within 2*(level) blocks. Maximum level V Can be obtained from Feather VI Collection. Flame * Arrow ignites target for 3 seconds. Infinite Quiver * Saves arrows 10*(level)% of the time when firing bow. Maximum Level V Piercing * Arrow travel through enemies The extra targets hit take 25% of the damage. Can be obtained from Cactus VI Collection. Power * Increase bow damage by 8*(level)%. Maximum level V Punch * Increases arrow knockback by 3*(level) blocks. Maximum level II Snipe * Arrows deal +1*(level)% damage for every 5 blocks traveled. Maximum level III Category:Work in progress Category:Mechanics